


Diary of a Luminan Teen

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Diary of a Luminan Teen

Diary of a Luminan Teen

One night, on a rather barren planet called Lumina, a young Luminan named Tony hovered thinking longingly of the distant planet called Earth that he’d heard about in stories from those of his people who’d encountered Earthlings before. Lumina was a distant world in the galaxy located far from Earth. Luminans enjoyed surfing. However they didn’t surf in actual real waves, but understand a lot about surfing. Luminans were powered with many special alien abilities and with smarts. Luminans had telekinetic powers and transformed to their true alien form or their human looking form. Luminans as friends summoned stars and blew them to the person and gave him/her a freshing piece of energy feeling. They didn’t understand true feelings and emotions, but Tony had heard stories from others who’d encountered humans did after briefly taking human form. The reason they didn’t experience emotions the way humans did was because when Luminans experienced feelings for the first time, they started unleashing their powers, and they became out of control. For love, Luminans took a special test to match them and get together. Luminans’ energy levels got affected with Earth’s atmosphere. So they had to use the special alien technology plasma card to recharge their energy levels. Luminans didn’t celebrate birthdays either, so Tony saw his birthday as merely a day like any other, not knowing that on Earth birthdays were a bigger deal. Tony didn’t even know when his birthday was. A few days later, it was the weekend and Tony’s curiosity got the better of him. So he “borrowed” a spaceship and set off for Earth without anyone’s knowledge. Upon arrival, Tony looked to make sure that no one was around, then assumed his humanoid form and cloaked his ship. Then he proceeded to explore Earth. He learned quickly that the place he had landed was called New York City. He knew nothing of cars or buses or any of the kinds of ground transportation he saw in front of him, so he was surprised to hear a loud honking noise coming from his left side. Just then a teenage boy with blond hair pulled him out of the way as the driver shouted something very ugly at him. “What were you thinking?! Do you have a death wish?!” the guy shouted exasperated. “Sorry. We don’t have this much traffic where I come from,” Tony said apologetically. They had nothing like this on Lumina. What were those horrible honking things? “Well, let’s get you off the street and you can tell us more then,” the boy said. About ten minutes later, they were sitting in a small quaint cafe farther away from the road where Tony had encountered what he now learned was a car. The boy he’d met earlier, whose name was apparently Riff, was curious as to why Tony had never heard of cars before, in addition to all the other things that were apparently new to him. Tony told him his story, leaving out such facts as being from Lumina, being made of plasma, and having powers. Fortunately Riff didn’t press the issue and accepted his story. Tony soon began hanging out with the boys and they soon became fast friends. Also, Riff and his gang, the Jets, helped Tony find a place to stay while he was in New York. However, on many nights, Tony had to take out the plasma card he’d brought with him from Lumina and “recharge” his energy levels because Earth’s atmosphere severely affected his Luminan energy levels. Naturally he was careful not to let anyone see him, even though he knew that all they would see from outside was the glow of the light and possibly him moving around in the charge field. So his human friends remained none the wiser that he was an alien. Then one day something happened that changed all that.  Tony was hanging out with Riff and the Jets and went into the kitchen at the house they were crashing at to get some water. About a minute later, the boys decided they wanted popcorn and Riff went in to make some. He turned on the microwave to cook the popcorn and behind his back Tony reverted to plasma form for about five seconds. This had happened before, but unfortunately this time, Riff spotted the plasma and saw Tony change back. Naturally this meant Tony now had to tell them the truth. Boy were they surprised to learn he was from Lumina and about his powers. He even showed them his plasma card, but made sure to keep them out of its field. If a human became caught in the charging field, they would develop uncontrollable Luminan-like abilities for awhile. Things went much easier now that he didn’t have to hide his powers anymore. However, over time Tony began to miss Lumina. Earth was lovely and his friends were wonderful, but he missed being in his plasma state. Most of all he missed his family: his mom, dad, and brother Zane. He tried to hide his feelings around his friends, but they soon figured out that something was wrong and that he was homesick. So Tony went out to the empty field where he’d hidden his spaceship and brought his friends something to remember him by, then waited till nightfall before heading home to Lumina. Lumina was just as he remembered it. He was in big trouble with his parents for his impromptu excursion to Earth, but they were glad he hadn’t gotten himself in trouble while there. They were also happy he’d befriended some inhabitants of Earth while there. It made the elders of Lumina seriously consider making Earth a tourist destination for Luminans who wanted a vacation. Of course, one of the first to sign up was Tony. After all, he had a second life on Earth, a planet that while far from his own was a place he could truly consider a second home. The End


End file.
